


I've Got This Feeling

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fox!alya - Freeform, some are long, some are super short, too many things to tag so im not gonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: I had a bunch of 5 sentence prompts (some of which turned out longer) and I keep forgetting to post them but here I go





	1. Chlonette: Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will begin with a ship or character name to show who it's centering around!

“Your hair smells like strawberries, Marinette,” Abeille sighs, leaning in closer so her nose brushes against Marinette’s hair. She barely realizes what she’s doing, but even then she doesn’t care as long as the person of her fascination didn’t mind. “Kind of a lavender smell too…”

And Marinette didn’t, if the soft laughter that gently shook her frame was anything to go by. “I switched up my hair products today,” she explains, reaching out to grab Abeille’s hands with her own. “I’m really glad you seem to like it.”


	2. Ladrien: Protective to a Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death tw

“Don’t touch him!” Ladybug cried out, her voice raw and harsh. Her yoyo flicked forward, too fast for the akuma to register it, and grabbed onto the beast’s arm. She yanked with all her strength, and the blade that grew from the akuma changed direction, from pointing at Adrien to plunging through Ladybug’s chest.

Adrien tried to call out for her, for _his_  Lady, _his_  Marinette, but all that came from him was a scream that shook Paris to its core. Without even trying to call on his transformation, he charged forward, blinded by fury just enough that he didn’t see the warning in Ladybug’s eyes before the life flickered out of them.

Paris mourned for two.


	3. Adrienette: Standing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is a lovesick fool tbh

“If you _ever_  speak to me that way again, your ego won’t be the only thing bruised,” Marinette told Chloe as the whole class gaped in shock, Adrien practically swooning in the corner.

Chloe, needless to say, was speechless as she shouldered her bag and stomped from the room.

Marinette turned back to her classmates and ignored their awed looks, her eyes locking onto Adrien’s. Walking up to him, she swallowed back any nerves she had, used the adrenaline from her argument to push her on, and asked, “Adrien, will you go out with me?”

He stared for several long moments before whispering out an, “I’d love to,” grabbing her hand, and giving it a squeeze.


	4. Alyanette: Not Withholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of spanking

“Did you just say you like me?” Marinette asked, looking up from her most current project. “Because I _love_  you, so-” a pillow hit her in the face.

“Mari _nette_ , if you make our love into a competition one more time, you’re going to regret it,” Alya warned, unamused.

“Oh, what, you’ll spank me?” Marinette questioned innocently.

“I said regret, and we both know you wouldn’t if I did that,” Alya snorted. “If anything, I will withhold all future instances of physical contact that surpass holding hands and kissing.”

Marinette groaned and muttered out a drawn out ‘fine’ whilst Alya looked on smugly.


	5. Marinette: High Stakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can be a no powers au or not idk it's up to interpretation

She had nothing to lose but her guitar, her cat, and being able to see her family again. 

When she thought about it like that, she actually had a lot to lose, which kind of freaked her out. In any case, though, she couldn’t back down from this particular fight.

Grabbing her polka-dotted guitar from where it’d been tossed aside, she took a deep breath and started to play.

The reassurances from the cheering bystanders kept her going strong, and as her finger flew across the guitar strings, she could feel the promise of seeing those she loved growing ever closer.

Her playing drew to a close, and the sounds of the crowd that had grown around her eclipsed any lingering whispers of doubt that had seeded its way into her mind; she had won, and now everybody knew it.


	6. Ladrien: Admissions About Underwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i want themed underwear too

“Oh my God I just said that out loud didn’t I?” Adrien asks, mortified. His mortification only grows when Ladybugs giggles evolve into guffaws. “Please forget I just said that.”

“N-no way, Sunshine,” she says when her laughter starts to peter out, “I am never going to let you live this one down.” When she looks at him and sees the way he scowls at the ground, her laughter stops all together and in a soothing voice she comforts, “Hey, really, it’s not that big of a deal, you know? I’ll tell you a little secret of my own- one of my great aunts likes to knit underwear of all things, and you will never guess what super kitty she based her latest gifts off of.”

“No way,” Adrien breathes, laughing just a bit and feeling the embarrassment slide from him as it’s replaced with a warmth that tells him she didn’t care if he wore Ladybug boxers or not.


	7. Ladrien: Shirt Sheningans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the only people i've asked 'is that my shirt' to is my parents when folding laundry

“Is that my shirt?” Ladybug asks him, only faltering when she realizes the implications of her words. “I- I mean, not _my_  shirt, because I’m very sure I’m still wearing mine underneath the transformation, but a Ladybug fan shirt!” Her voice grows higher in pitch and she finishes the statement with a squeak, hastily covering her reddening face with hands.

Adrien, with face a lovely hue of pink, smiles unabashedly at her and puffs out his chest proudly. “Well, I have to show support for my very cute and semi-secret girlfriend in a way that won’t disrupt my class, after al- _hey_ , don’t laugh, it’s not my fault I always end up shouting excitedly when you’re brought up!”


	8. Ladrien: Bug on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how is he not afraid of heights honestly

“That’s the dumbest idea ever, of course I’m in.” 

“Yes!” Adrien exclaimed, pumping his fist. “Farthest jump wins!”

“On three,” Ladybug said. “One. Two. _Three_.” As soon as the word left her mouth, both her and Adrien ran to his climbing wall and scaled it. Adrien leaped off first, and landed on the far edge of his couch with a cheer. Ladybug smiled down at him and called out, “That was awesome! But like, how many times did you have to jump from here to make the couch and not the floor?”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. “About three broken bones worth of misses.”

Ladybug threw her head back and laughed. “I’m surprised you were allowed to keep it!”

“Yeah, well, it’s kind of hard to argue with a seven year old who has an iron grip and won’t come down until he wins.”

She snorted. “Alright, as thrilling as this conversation is, we should continue it when I’m down there too. I’d suggest your move out of the way, handsome boy.” When he complied (in an overly dramatic manner, if she did say so herself), she quickly judged the distance she needed to beat him and jumped.

Watching in awe, Adrien saw her beat his own distance and land with a flourish. He never doubted she’d beat him at the silly game, but that still didn’t prepare him for the warmth he felt at watching her succeed. “You’re amazing,” he said, instantly growing red in the face.

Her own cheeks were pink when she turned to look at him, “You’re amazing too.”


	9. Maribee: She Likes You, You Turnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 5 am these summaries and chapter titles are only going to get worse

“But what if she doesn’t like the real me?” Queen Bee asked, looking at the view from Marinette’s balcony. There was a nervous shake to her voice, one that revealed how scared of rejection she really was.

Marinette put a hand over hers and gave her a meaningful look. “If she’s anything like the person you’ve showed me, then there is no way she won’t like you. You’re a great person, Bee, and even if you haven’t always been nice, well… people grow and change, you know? It’ll be alright.” She gave the heroine a reassuring smile before clapping her on the back. “Now get outta here and prepare to talk your mystery lady into forgiving you,” she said with a wink.

“Yeah… yeah! I’ve totally got this!” Bee exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She waved Marinette goodbye and flew off.

* * *

“I do not totally have this,” Chloe whispered, her hand held out to knock on the door of a certain baker’s daughter’s residence. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, gently banging her head on the door. “Ugh, she’s never going to like me back.” Another _thump_ against the door. “Even though she said that to Bee, she didn’t know it was me talking about her.” _Thump_. “Why.” _Thump._  “Did I.” _Thump._  “Decide.” _Thump._  “To do this?” _Thump, thump, thump._ “God, she’s going to hate meeeehi,MadameDupain-Cheng!” she squeaked when the door suddenly opened. Marinette’s mother stood before her with a kind smile.

“Hello, dear, are you here to see Marinette?” she asked in an equally kind way.

“I, uh, that is-”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll call her down for you. Come in, come in, she’ll be down in a minute,” Sabine told her, ushering her inside. Before heading up the stairs, she gave Chloe a knowing look, which only made Chloe more nervous.

She stood at the bottom of the steps for some time, heart jumping at ever sound that came from the rooms above her. She almost reached for the door to leave when she heard a shout of, “I’m coming!” and a loud crash. It was only a few seconds after that that Marinette slid to the top of the steps and climbed down them, only stopping when Chloe was directly in front of her.

Neither of them said anything, and while Marinette’s eyes bore into Chloe, Chloe’s looked anywhere but at her.

Finally, Marinette spoke. “Can I help you with something, or…?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, kind of? Look, I just wanted to say that I’m.” She swallowed down the lump that threatened to form in her throat “I’m sorry. F-for the stuff I’ve done to you. I don’t have any good excuses for what I did, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just. Needed to tell you.” When Marinette didn’t say anything, she slumped in defeat. “Right. I’ll go now, s-”

Her words were cut off by Marinette throwing her arms around her. She froze in place, not even daring to breathe in case it broke the magic of the moment. Unfortunately for her, Marinette moved away anyways (and all too soon, if Chloe were honest with herself).

“I forgive you,” she said brightly, beaming at Chloe.

“You… you do?” she asked, awe in her voice and expression.

“Sure. You seem sincere enough, and I think this is like… the first time you’ve ever actually said sorry to someone. You didn’t make any excuses and you didn’t try to place the blame elsewhere. That’s really admirable. So, I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Chloe breathed, sighing in relief. “I think I should, um, go now? But maybe in school we could start. Talking. And helping with makeup. And things.”

“That sounds lovely,” Marinette agreed. She waved goodbye when Chloe did, and just before the door closed behind her, Marinette called out, “Oh, and Chloe!” Chloe turned to listen. “I want you to know that I meant it when I told you you were a great person.”

Chloe smiled. “Thanks, Marinette.” The door closed, and only when she was halfway home did she realized that Marinette hadn’t said anything about her being great during their conversation. She did, however, tell Bee that _she_  was great.

Her limo was filled with a shriek and a plea for the driver to bring her back to the Dupain-Cheng’s.


	10. Ladynoir: No Kittens or Babybugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor kitty,,, ladybug loves and supports u tho she would never blame u..

“Ladybug, I have to tell you something.”

“What’s up, Chat?” she asked, turning to give him her full attention.

“I, uh… It’s… I know you always wanted kids, but… I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” he said, sounding utterly broken and endlessly tired. If that didn’t tip her off that something was wrong (it did), then the way he turned from her and hunched in on himself certainly would have.

She made her way over to him, and put an arm around his shoulders. “Adrien, what’s wrong?”

“I- I know we’ve been trying, but I just… Oh, Dieu, I should’ve done this as Adrien.”

“Done what, chaton?” She looked at him with concern in her features, a frown growing on her face.

He shook his head and hugged himself. “The doctor I went to see, she… I can’t-” he took a few deep breaths, thankful she didn’t rush him- “I can’t have kids.” As soon as the words left his mouth, his legs gave out and a sob wracked his body. If Ladybug hadn’t been there, he’d have fallen, but instead she pulled him away from the edge of the building and wrapped him in a hug, as if protecting him from the world.

She was shocked by the news, of course, and they’d both grown increasingly worried when nothing happened. It was another thing completely to have those worries confirmed, and while Ladybug’s heart broke too, she knew instantly that she didn’t blame her partner. She decided to tell him so.

“It’ll be alright, Kitty. It’s not your fault. Th-there are other options. We’ll be okay,” she promised, pushing as much certainty as she could into her voice. She rubbed soothing circles on his back while he cried into her.

Despite her comforts, he started to apologize, holding her even tighter. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry,” he cried.

She could only hush him and comfort him in the form of her presence.


	11. Chlonette: Couples Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make! Matching! Outfits! For! You! And! Your! Cuddlebee!

“Oh come on, Chloe, you know i can’t resist your puppy dog face,” Marinette whined. She shielded her eyes with her hands, but peeking through her fingers only made her groan. “I am _not_  going to make us Ladybug and Queen Bee costumes!”

If it was at all possible, Chloe’s eyes got bigger and her lip had a small quiver.

“No, stop! There’s going to be like, a thousand Ladybugs and Queen Bees there!”

“But Mari, you’ll make the _best_ costumes there! No one can get them nearly as realistic as the actual Ladybug can! Especially when she’s dating the actual ‘Bee!” She leaned into Marinette’s side and looked up at her through her long lashes. “Please?”

Marinette tried to resist, she really did, but it was to no avail. She sighed and her posture slumped. “Fine, you’ve twisted my leg.” A near-deafening squeal sounded from her girlfriend, whose vice-like grip wrapped around her torso. Wincing, she said, “And there goes my hearing.” Nonetheless, she returned the embrace, happy and content that Chloe was happy.


	12. Adrienette: Mr. Dupain-Cheng is no longer Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is no way he doesn't take her name tbh

“I hate to say it Adrien, he’s better than you.”

Adrien didn’t even look up from his phone. “Uh huh, I’m sure he is.”

“You don’t even know who I’m talking about,” Marinette pointed out.

“Don’t need to, love. There’s always gonna be someone better.” He glanced at her. “But even if he’s a better person than I am, I’m still coming out on top. Wanna know why?” Taking her silence as a ‘yes’, he continued, “It’s because I’ve got you, and he doesn’t.”

“Adrien Dupain-Cheng, you are too corny and precious for your own good,” she said, trying and failing to contain her laughter. He shot her a quick smile and a wink before he started chuckling too.


	13. Adrienette: They Stop Being Adrienette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she convinced herself that their relationship failing was because of her so she broke things off :( she didn't tho

"I thought we were in love,” Adrien whispered, voice shaking. His heart broke when she continued packing, when she refused to meet his eye. His world fell apart when she finally spoke.

“I guess we both thought wrong,” Marinette replied. Tears stung her eyes and made it harder to determine what was hers and what wasn’t, but she was relentless in trying to hurry up and leave.

“What happened? What did I _do_? Please, Mari-” his voice cracked- “don’t leave me. I can change, I _will_  change, if you’d just stay.”

She sighed. “It’s not you that needs to change, Adrien.” The way she said his name stabbed his heart. “It’s me. I don’t think you see how much I hurt you, but I do and I can’t keep doing that to you,” she said, ending er statement with a sob. Her shoulders shook, and she zipped her final suitcase up. “I’m sorry!” Without waiting for a response or for him, she fled from the room, threw the front door open, and ran out.

Adrien stood in what used to be their room, tears shamelessly streaming down his face.

He could already tell that the feeling of ‘home’ left when she did, and all he had now was a house.


	14. Ninette: Always but it's better than when Snape said it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're precious i love them!!!!

“We’ve always known each other,” Marinette started. “From my earliest memory, I remember knowing you. You were there when I first rode the carousel, and when I fell off it; you patted my hand while I cried and encouraged me to get back on, promising we could ride together. You were there on our first day of school, and even though we were just kids, having you nearby made me think I could take on the world. We grew apart for a little while, thanks to social pressure, but our best friends pulled us back together through collège and lycée, and we brought ourselves even closer.”

Nino smiled wide and reached beneath his glasses, wiping a few tears away. Marinette echoed his action.

“You made me feel like I was walking on air whenever we were together, and when I broke down over a rejection from my first chance at an internship, you helped me remember that there would be more chances. You’ve been such a positive influence and an amazing friend through and through, I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better person to be in my life. Probably because I don’t think there _is_  a better person.”

“Now, standing here with you, staring into your eyes, I can see all the possibilities the future holds. All the laughing, the crying, the arguments, the apologies, the support… I wouldn’t trade you or them for anything. I love you, with every inch of my being, and I’m so happy to take this next step into life with you by my side. Truly, thank you,” she finished, reaching for his hands and squeezing them when he reached back.

The man that stood beside them both started speaking again, and they’d gone through the motions enough times to ignore his words and say ‘I do’ when they were supposed to. As soon as he stopped speaking, Marinette tugged on Nino’s hands and brought his lips to her own, the sparks that flew forth louder than the applause and cheers that filled the room.


	15. Ninette: Instant Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ow lol

“Boo!” Nino shouted, jumping out at his partner.

His fun lasted for all of five seconds when Marinette’s fist flew at his face at an alarming speed, and before he knew it, her elbow stabbed into his gut and he was on the floor groaning.

She stood in a fighting stance over him until recognition lit her face, and she flew into a flurry of apologies. “Nino, I am _so_  sorry, I thought someone had broken in or something, sorry, sorry, sorry!” 

It took a little while, but eventually Nino was able to move and speak again, so he helped her clean the blood that had dribbled from his busted lip and tried to assuage her worries. “It’s fine, it’s fine dude, but like… _damn_  d you have a powerful right hook. Remind me to never get on your bad side.”


	16. Adrienette: Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're not dead i promise

“Cold! Cold cold cold! COLD!” Adrien practically flew away from Marinette’s touch. “God, Mari, why are you hands like an icebox!?”

“I dunno, but I think I’m starting to like it,” she said, a playful smirk lighting up her face. 

Adrien started backing further away. “No. No, no, no, nope, no thanks, _no_.”

“C’mere, kitty, kitty,” she cooed, closing the gap between them in one quick leap, her hands outstretched. Adrien’s yowl filled their house when her hands pressed into his face, his neck, and even under his shirt. His attempts at escape were unsuccessful.

“I hate you,” he muttered, a pout on his face. 

“Aw, love you, too, handsome,” Marinette responded, patting his face. He scowled and narrowed his eyes at her, but she only laughed as she drew him in for a hug. “Ah, nice and warm.”


	17. Alyanette: Sleepy Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're queer, Harold

“And I don’t care the 10 am me is going to hate the 2 am me that just said that.” Alya’s arm draped tiredly over her eyes, causing her to miss Marinette’s shocked expression.

“Wh-why would 10 am you hate 2 am you?” she asked, her heartbeat steadily increasing.

“’Cause I was ‘posed to keep it a secret, ‘cause you like Adrien and I’m ‘posed to like Nino,” Alya answered with a sigh.

Marinette sat down next to her best friend and stared at her own hands. “Oh, Peaches, you don’t have to like someone if you don’t want to. There’s no ‘supposed’ about it. You’re free to like whoever you want,” Marinette said with conviction. She looked up at her friend and found that she’d moved her arm enough to be looking at her.

“Really?”

“Really,” she confirmed. She reached out to grab Alya’s hands in her own and gave them a squeeze. 

“Even if you’re the one I like?” she murmured, applying pressure back. 

“Even then.” In one swift move, she placed a kiss on the back of Alya’s hand in true Chat Noir fashion. “Now, let’s get some sleep and we can really talk about this in the morning, alright?”

Alya nodded and scooted over so Marinette had enough room to lay down.

It was only when sunlight streamed in through the window did Alya wake up, and as Marinette’s soft snores filled the silence, she found their hands still intertwined from the night before.


	18. Ninette: Turtles Do Not Belong In Bathtubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They probably keep them tho

“Why are there turtles in the bathtub?” Marinette stared at the little things, swimming around in the tub water.

Nino adjusted his hat in a nervous way and cleared his throat. “Uh, well, that’s a funny story… which I will tell you when I get backfromthestore, loveyoubye!” He turned on his heel and ran out of the room and out of their apartment.

“Nino Middle Name Lahiffe!” Marinette shouted, chasing after him. “You better tell me why we have _turtles_ in our tub and how you got them, or you’re gonna be sleeping with ‘em!”

He didn’t stop running.


	19. Adrinino: Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is bad at it but Nino loves him anyways

“My boyfriend is too precious!” Adrien shouted, making the entire courtyard quiet down and look at him.

“Here he goes,” Nino sighed, his expression a cross between dreamy and embarrassed.

“He’s got a laugh that gives the sun a reason to shine, and his arms are more my home than the actual Earth. His eyes are more stunning than any gem can ever hope to be,” Adrien continued to announce. He started to step down from the table he’d stood upon, but finishes speaking first, “If I were to be blinded by his brilliance, I would be fine, because his smile is seared into my heart, mind and soul.” He grinned at Nino, bowed, and stepped down all the way. 

Some applause filled the area, alongside laughter and shouts. Adrien didn’t pay attention to them, though, as he walked over to his boyfriend.

“See? I told you I could recite a poem about you!”

“Dude, I literally never said you couldn’t,” Nino laughed, pulling Adrien into a hug. “Anyways, that was seriously corny, and I loved every second of it. Thanks, man.”

Adrien hugged back tightly and smiled into his shoulder. “Anytime, Nino. Anytime.”


	20. Ninette: Fabric Avalanche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> help her

“I need your help,” Marinette called from their room, voice slightly muffled.

“Uh, with what? You gotta be more specific, dove,” he called back, already in the process of setting his headphones down and heading to her room.

“It’s, um… kind of hard to explain could you just come here?”

“Whatever you say.”

Upon entering the room, Nino froze. He stared at the mountain of cloth and other items for a long moment before bursting into laughter. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor, hugging himself as tears from his laughter started sliding down his face.

“Nino, this is serious!” she yelled from underneath the giant pile. “I could be dying right now! There’s no oxygen! Vision… getting… darker!” She made an over-exaggerated dying sound.

“M-Mari! Stop, ohmygodIcan’tbreathe,” he wheezed, falling back onto his side when he attempted getting up.

Marinette groans. “You are the literal worst, you traffic cone.” 

Ten minutes later, Nino finally gained his bearings enough to start deconstructing the mountain of items, chuckling the entire way.


	21. Ninette: Smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i type 'smile' too much bur whatever lol

“Is there ever a day where you don’t make me smile?” 

Marinette chewed on the end of her pen and glared down at her paperwork, brows furrowed. “How about when I’m sick and accidentally make you miss a giant gig?” she asked.

“Nah, I still smile then- you underestimate the adorably embarrassing things sick Marinette likes to tell the world.”

“That time I was talking to Alya and accidentally elbowed you in that very painful spot before slapping you when I turned to see if you were okay?”

“Okay that was a very, very painful day for me to experience, but I do remember you actually carrying me home, and I gotta say, Mar, I clearly remember smiling through the pain at your show of strength.”

“Huh. Well, alright then, I guess not.”

A pause.

“Aren’t you going to ask me the same thing?” he asked.

“Nope. Don’t need to.” She took the pen and tapped it against her head. “There’s never been a day where you haven’t been able to make me smile.”


	22. Ninette: Bubbly Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a hoe for Ninette in all honesty

“I love you, but this needs to stop.” Marinette crossed her arms and tapped her foot, glaring down at her boyfriend.

“What needs to stop?” He blinked and looked up at her innocently.

She gestured around them. “Uh, I dunno, maybe the  _blowing of bubbles in the house?_  I had to get out of my bath because the wrong kind of bubbles came floating in.” Giving him a stern look, she held her hand out for the container of bubbles.

He grinned and handed it over. “You know, since you’re already out of the bath, you could join me in bubbly matrimony.”

“What?” she laughed.

“Aw, Mar, you heard me!” He shifted so that he was on one knee, and from his pocket he pulled out a small box. Opening it, he revealed a thin silver band with sapphires decorating the surface.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would y-”

He didn’t get to finish the question before Marinette’s entire weight was thrown at him and shouts of ‘yes’ filled the air. As one who had a very fine taste in music, he swore there was no music better than the sound of her voice and laughter at that particular moment.


	23. Djnoir: Date Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino loves you you goof

“So is it a deal?” 

“Hell yeah it’s a deal, dude! Come in, come in, we can like, get his started right now!” Nino exclaimed, tugging on Chat Noir’s hand. The hero finally, hesitantly climbed in through the window, and Nino set to pulling out some of his equipment.

“I actually just made a few new tracks this week, so you can listen to those and tell me what you think! And then whenever you’re free and I’m free- I’m like, almost always free unless I’m hangin’ with my bud Adrien, by the way- then you can show me Paris from your view!

Chat Noir smiled warmly at his excited friend, secretly hoping that, in time, they’d become more than friends.


	24. Ninette: Get Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari please

“I just need one reason not to do this!” She held up a single finger s if to make her point. “One reason, that’s it. One. Please give me one,” she begged, a hint of desperation in her voice.

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his neck. “You shouldn’t do it because… people need sleep? And you’re not currently a sewing machine?” Marinette only stared at him. “What?”

“Did you really just say not currently?” she asked, a smile tugging at her lips. 

“Of course! You know I’m a very firm believer in robots taking over, and when they do, there’s gonna be a Mari-bot that makes the best robot clothes on this side of the Seine. Guaranteed.”

“Oh, mon Dieu. Don’t be such a dumbass,” she said lovingly, shaking her head at him.

“Says the one who asked me for a reason not to pull a third all-nighter to finish her project,” he pointed out.

She considered this, and had to concede the point. “Fair enough. Then we’re both dumbasses!” With her proclamation, she hands in the air, completely forgetting that she carried her drink in one until the liquid splashed back down and soaked both her and Nino.

“… No third all-nighter.”

“No third all-nighter,” she agreed, only managing to keep a straight face for a few seconds before she busted into laughter. He joined in, and together they cracked up while cleaning themselves up.


	25. Ninette: Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both beautiful I cry everyday bcause im so thankful we have nino and mari..

“They aren’t as beautiful as you.” The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and in his panic at having actually said them, he couldn’t do anything but stare at Marinette.

Her cheeks grew increasingly red as he stared, and he could feel his own cheeks warming. “I, uh, that is, I didn’t, I-I wasn’t,” he stuttered, finding himself unable to backtrack.

He pulled his hat down over his eyes and groaned, but was surprised when gentle hands lifted it up. “They aren’t as beautiful as you either,” she told him, getting on her tippy toes and leaving a tiny smudge of lipstick on his cheek. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“I… yeah, okay,” he replied, voice and face full of awe. He brought a hand up to his cheek where Marinette had kissed it, and couldn’t stop a goofy grin from appearing on his face.


	26. Ninette: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino radiates it

“But it’s so warm!” Marinette’s whine cut through the quiet of their apartment.

Nino sighed and rolled his eyes. “Mari, I’m pretty warm too, and I would greatly appreciate it if you got off of my equipment, dude.”

“Maybe so, but you’re all the way over there, and I’m all the way over here, so I have no choice but to seek the warmth of your dj stuff,” she said with a huff.

“Alright, alright, I think I know how to solve this little problem. I’m comin’ over,” he announced, and stood from his seat on the couch. He quickly walked over to his girlfriend, gave her a wink, and then scooped her into his arms, laughing at the squeal she emitted. 

When they settled back on the couch, she hugged him close and buried her head in his chest while he maneuvered a blanket over them.

“Better?” he asked.

With a sigh of contentment, she replied, “Much.”


	27. Ninette: Cool Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes things get a tad heated :(

“CAN WE PLEASE NOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW?“ 

Nino stared at her with eyes wide, shocked by her outburst. Her shoulders were hunched and her head hung low, her entire frame shaking as her hands formed fists and her nails dug into her palms.

“Hey, Mar, it’s okay,” he said in a soothing tone. He knew she could get overwhelmed at times, and it made him feel guilty to think that he had attributed to that when he also knew she’d been incredibly stressed for the past week. “We don’t even really need to decide right now, and I didn’t mean to push it.” Walking over to her, he tapped her on the shoulder, only for her to shrug his hand off. “Hey,” he whispered, stepping beside her and leaning around so he could see her face. Offering her a small smile, he continued, “Hows about we chill the rest of the night, yeah?”

She looked away from him, but nodded. “Okay,” she muttered. His smile grew.

“Great! If you want to, I can start up DDR and you can try kicking my butt,” he teased. He got an elbow in the ribs for that, but the way she relaxed a little made it worth it. “We can also order out so we don’t have to worry about cooking and cleaning, sound good?”

She hummed her response and turned into his body. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pressed his nose into her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Marinette pulled away, running her fingers through her hair.

“”I’m sorry for shouting,” she said, meeting his gaze.

“It’s okay, really. I know you’ve been having a hard time at work, and… Mari, if you ever need to talk about it, you can come to me, ya know?”

“I know. And thank you.”

“No problem, Mar Bear.” He beamed at her and reached for her hand, which she gladly gave him. Exchanging a quick squeeze, Nino said, “Now, let’s go have a fun night! We can even invite Alya and Adrien over and kick _their_  asses at DDR.”


	28. Alyanette: Communicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is healthy for u, pls communicate

“I love you with all my heart and you know that!” 

“Do I?” Alya asked, whipping around to face Marinette. “Because lately it seems like you love your work more than me- for God’s sake, Marinette, you’re working on our anniversary!”

“You said you didn’t mind-” 

“I lied!” she exclaimed, her heart beating fast and her hands clenched into fists at her side. “I lied.”

Marinette frowned and approached her. “Okay,” she said in a quiet voice. “Alright, I’ll… I’ll reschedule or hand this project off to someone else. I- I’m sorry I didn’t notice that this bugged you so much, Als.” She reached out and grabbed her hands, which had started to relax and unclench.

“No, it’s not your fault, I shouldn’t told you when you first mentioned it. I thought it’d be fine but the closer it got the worse it felt and I-” she took a deep breath- “I just want us to have a few days to ourselves every now and again.”

“We can do that,” Marinette assured her. “We can make copies of our schedules and pick out dates where we can get out of work and just do whatever we want together. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds great,” Alya breathed, finally feeling the heaviness in her heart fade. “Thanks, Nette.”


	29. Alyanette: Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they usually have clothes in them but sometimes people

“A closet, he hid us in a freaking closet.” 

“Ironic, considering I just came out of it,” Marinette deadpanned.

Alya snorted and laughed, maneuvering her body just enough to get her hand on Marinette’s head so she could ruffle her hair. Marinette beamed up at her, and whether it had been her intention or not, Alya’s cheeks warmed.

“At least he threw us in here together, even if the space is a little cramped,” she continued, and damn Alya if she couldn’t focus on anything more than the sound of her voice and the warmth of her breath. Marinette leaned forward and turned her head so that it rested on Alya’s chest, and if that wasn’t enough evidence that she was making Alya’s heart race on purpose, the all-too-innocent smirk on her face proved it.

“God, girl, you’re gonna be the death of me,” Alya muttered, snaking her arms around Marinette’s torso and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.


	30. Chlonette: Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they love each other

“I’m gonna protect you.” 

That’s what Chloe had said when she pushes Marinette beneath their desk at the sounds of an akuma.

“I’m gonna protect you,” she said again, sending a wink Marinette’s way as her form was overcome with a bright yellow light and she became Queen Bee.

Marinette blinked at the hero before her, and instead of staying put as she was told, she climbed out from underneath the desk and took Bee’s hand in her own.

“I’ll protect you too,” she breathed, and let her own transformation take hold.

“I always thought you looked amazing in red,” Bee commented with a smile, pulling a laugh from Ladybug that could put any piece of the universe to shame; hand in hand, they made their way to the battle and came through with their promises of protection.


	31. Alyanette: Conveyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she loves u mari pls girl

“I can put up with a lot of things, babe,” Alya said tersely, “but I draw the line at this talking bug… thing.” 

The talking bug in question was Tikki, who smiled good-naturedly at Alya, not at all concerned with the situation.

“Look, I know it’s a lot to take in, especially because this definitely didn’t go how I planned it to, but it would be really nice if we could discuss Tikki later and talk about the rest of this-” she gestured to Alya and herself- “now.”

Finally, _finally_  Alya looked up at Marinette, and she felt almost guilty at the way her girlfriend seemed to be tearing herself up. Quicker than Marinette’s transformation drop, Alya was by her side, offering a warm embrace and several short but sweet kisses.

“Babe, you know I love you, and I hope that by now, I’ve conveyed how much you mean to me enough that you won’t worry about our relationship just because you happen to be the person I admire most and Ladybug,” she said, earning a grateful smile from her significant other.


	32. Chloe: Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can do it!!! i believe in her!

“I feel like I’m never going to change.” Chloe looked at herself in the mirror, only leaving it when she grew too disgusted by the person that stared back. “I feel like I’m never going to change,” she repeated, rooting around in her drawers for a pair of scissors.

When she found the scissors, her hand gripped them tightly and she walked back to the mirror, swallowing. In less than a minute, Chloe’s long hair fell to the floor, and what was left on her head was choppy, uneven, and… different.

She felt like a large weight was lifted from her, and looking back at the mirror, she said, with a renewed determination, “I am going to change for the better.”


	33. Ladynoir: Bad Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she shoulda made one

“Chat, they’ll never buy this, what is this costume anyway?” 

“Uh, that, my dear lady, is a…. horse costume…?” he answered, sounding unsure despite the fact he had been the one to order it. “I thought it’d be good to have a two-person costume, so we could stay close by and still discuss, but… I don’t think that’s happening now.”

Ladybug groaned, the too-large and badly-made horse head falling forward as she did so. Maybe, just maybe she’d be able to deal with it and get through the night, so long as Chat Noir didn’t-

And there he went, cracking up over the way the head kept her off balance and wouldn’t just set on her shoulders, barely able to say, “My lady, it seems like we should think _ahead_  next time!”


	34. Adrien, Mari, Alya: Small Hissy Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien i love u

“Hey, you can’t be her cat! That’s my thing!” Adrien exclaimed with a pout, pointedly glaring at Alya dressed up in a very accurate Chat Noir outfit.

“Mari, you’d better come out soon, or your cat’s gonna have a full-blown hissy fit!” Alya called out, grinning when Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. ”

“But-”

“No buts, Chaton,” Marinette interrupted when she finally left her room, “Chloe didn’t invite any guys to her party, and I am _not_  going to lose the couple’s costume contest she’s bound to throw while we’re there.” She walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair before she teased, “Besides, even if Alya makes a super cute kitty, you’re still my favorite tom cat!”


	35. Alyanette: Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't!!! be!!! dense!!! you!!! bagels!!!

“We’ll always be best friends, right?” Alya asks; it took all the effort in her not to brush her thumb over Marinette’s lip. 

“There’s nothing that could ever change that,” Marinette confirms, giving her a longing smile.

At least, longing is what Alya would describe it as, and she swears she’s known Marinette long enough to accurately determine that. She smiles back, and she can’t exactly keep the heartache out of her expression, so she turns away.

For all the times Alya has told Marinette that she’s got too active an imagination, she’s always known it was her own that was too much, if placing longing where it didn’t exist was of any indicator.

She misses the way Marinette reaches out, conflict clear on her face and punctuated by a frown as her hand drops back to her side out of uncertainty.


	36. Djnoir: Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they did the smorch
> 
> adrien isnt actually this smooth

“So, you’re telling me that while I was akumatized, I kissed Adrien?” 

“Yeah, I saw it happen with my own two eyes,” Chat Noir answered. “I gotta say, I didn’t know my Purrince was also in love with such a high-status tom cat.”

“Dude, I am so, so, _so_ sorry, I never meant to put you or him in a situation like this, I never even meant to tell anyone I liked him,” Nino exclaimed, panic clearly rising with each word he spoke.

Chat threw his arm over Nino’s shoulders and said, “It’s alright, I’m actually kind of glad you kissed him, because that means-” he leaned in so that only an inch of space laid between their lips- “that I don’t have to be scared of my identity being a deal breaker.”

With that, his transformation dropped, and Adrien muffled Nino’s gasp with a kiss every bit as intense and passionate as the one Nino had given him.


	37. Alyanette: Competitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaches is my favorite nickname for Alya but only if Mari is calling her it

“Okay, I just wanted to have a romantic dinner, but if you want to turn Valentine’s Day into a contest, we can do that.” 

“Aw, Peaches, you know there’s nothing I love more than a little competition,” Marinette teases, patting Alya’s arm. “Well, aside from you, of course.”

Alya rolls her eyes and pushes aside the large box of homemade chocolates Marinette had surprised her with. “I love you too, but if you think I’m about to lose at Valentine’s Day, you’ve got another thing coming, love.”

“Is that so?” Marinette asks, grinning as she practically skips over to her wife and initiates a kiss that leaves them both breathless. 


	38. Ladybug, Alya: She Loved You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but you left her
> 
> Death tw

Blood spatters across her forehead, she knelt down in front of Alya’s cold body, lost in grief at the fact she hadn’t been able to save her friend. 

She knew she should be crying, she _knew_  it, but the shock of the situation prevented any tears to fall as she hugged her best friend’s body to her own.

Under her breath, a constant stream of whispers flowed out, each more heart broken than the next. “Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug, _Miraculous Ladybug!”_ she cried out.

But there was so magical swarm of ladybugs appearing to save the day, no tiny god to console her, and no heroic partner to pry her away.

There was only her, and it was her fault for failing to protect her city.


	39. Chlonette: Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont like this one but shrug emoji
> 
> mari has trouble saying her feelings

"You're so annoying...date me."

Chloe blinked, and turned to look at whoever said that, because certainly Marinette Dupain-Cheng _didn’t just say that_. And yet, her eyes landed on the only other person still in the room, who just so happened to be the girl she continuously pushed away with her cruelties.

“What?” Chloe whispered, her heart hammering in a way it hadn’t since the first time she met Marinette.

The other girl pulled a few flowers from behind her back, and when the horror started draining from Chloe’s face, she said, “You’re annoying, but I’ve found most people I care about can be, so… date me?”

And like that, Chloe’s uncertainty and indecision started to wash away, allowing her to nod her head yes and (for once) look past the gift to the person holding it.


	40. Chat Noir: Sorrow Is Powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> save her!!!
> 
> implied death (not of LB)

"How could you?"

Chat Noir couldn’t even bring himself to shout his words; they sounded more effective in a quiet and cool snarl. “How _could_  you?” he repeated, looking down at the body of his lady, who laid limp and barely breathing in his arms.

His look turned sorrowful, and with great care, he scooted her off of him and laid her down, out of the way of their enemy. Standing up, he pulled out his baton and called on his cataclysm with his free hand.

“You won’t get away with hurting her,” he swore, and charged the man that had plagued their city for far too long, refusing to pause his onslaught of attacks until cataclysm ripped the transformation from the man and left a pitiful excuse for a father behind.


	41. Alyanette: She Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and has for awhile :^)
> 
> Mari calling Alya Peaches and Alya calling Mari Sweets is my aesthetic tho

"Don't you EVER do that again, you stupid fox!"

Marinette turned from her, hugging herself as tears streamed down her face. “How do you think it would feel,” she said in a rough voice, “if I lost my girlfriend _and_ my best friend at the same time?”

The fox heroine looked shocked at her words for a moment before her expression melted into understanding. In a flash of orange, her transformation dropped, and she pulled Marinette to her, holding onto her girlfriend like she were a lifeline. 

“I’m sorry, Sweets, I’ll make sure to be more careful from now on,” she promised, feeling a knot of anxiety come loose in her stomach when Marinette finally returned her embrace.


	42. Alyadrienette: Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best kind of fight

"Well shit."

Alright, so _maybe_  leaving Adrien and Alya alone in her kitchen was a bad idea, but how could she have possibly known that they’d instigate a food fight that quickly escalated into a full on food war?

“What’re we going to make cookies with now?” Marinette asked, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Adrien looked at her sheepishly, flour coating his face and hair, while Alya grinned mischievously, her hair and clothes covered in egg shells and yolk.

“C’mon, Mar-Bear, you know you love and forgive us,” Alya said, elbowing Adrien in the ribs and nodding to Marinette.

Said girl started to back away, and as she did so, both of her best friends ran at her, sandwiching her between themselves and painting her in a mix of flour and eggs as she screeched, “Oh, it is on, you little goblins!”


	43. Alya, Etta, Ella: Dog Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about this one

"Etta...DONT YOU DARE."

The little girl smiled innocently and rocked back and forth on her heels as her hands inched closer to pushing a plate of their mother’s new dish off the counter.

Alya stared wide-eyed at her, trying to freeze her with her stare, but between a struggling Ella in one arm and a wriggling puppy they’d snuck home in her other, her stare was ineffective.

“Etta, I know you want to feed the dog, but pushing mom’s dish onto the ground won’t solve anything! Please, please, _please_  leave it alone, and I promise I’ll take you both out to get dog food or something,” she begged, feeling instant relief when Etta started to screech ‘yay’ and Ella clapped her hands together. 

Sighing, Alya let Ella go, and it wasn’t even five minutes later that the twins dragged Alya out of their home, puppy in tow.


	44. Queen Bee, Marinette: A Lot of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running away from problems is what she does best :(

Her heart pounded and her mind swam with guilt, but she knew she couldn't help but reach for the crying girl's cheek.

“Please, you _have_  to understand, I-I never wanted to actually hurt you,” she whispered in a broken voice as she wiped tears away.

The girl before her sobbed, and stepped out of reach. “Can’t you just leave me alone?” she cried. She gestured down at her ruined outfit, and then to the crowd that surrounded them with whispers and looks of pity.

The bee heroine made to reach out again, but the girl’s expression- _Marinette’s_  expression- made her reconsider, and instead she turned and ran away, an unspoken apology on her lips.


	45. Chat Noir, Marinette: Civilian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's not just one :^)

"If you lay a single finger on her, I'll make sure you regret it..." The coldness and pure rage that made Chat Noir’s voice shake made the akuma pause. There had been times, of course, where he’d gotten angry when Ladybug was struck or taken down, but his fury had never been so large before.

Maybe it was because Ladybug had an invincible suit and was well beyond capable of handling herself, but Marinette didn’t have some kwami-powered suit, and even she couldn’t fight against the current akuma.

He growled again when the akuma didn’t step away, and lunged with claws outstretched, ignoring the electricity that surged across the akuma’s skin.

His entire body felt like it were on fire as he scratched and bit and yowled, but he refused to let the creature hurt his friend, even at the cost of his own body- he only stopped his assault when a pink flash filled his peripherals, and Ladybug appeared where Marinette had stood.


	46. Marinette: Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death tw

The lights started to dim, and she knew soon there would be eternal night.

But while the world still stood around her, and while the light wasn’t fully extinguished, she turned her gaze to the sky. She wished Paris’ night sky allowed her to view the stars, but not even the spots taking over her vision could create the illusion of them. 

Eventually, as she lay there, she felt the familiar feel of ladybugs wash over her, but not even her old companions could save her. Ladybug magic didn’t work on people that used to be Ladybugs, and that was something she could live with, though it seemed she wouldn’t live with it for much longer.

The only thing that did come with the ladybugs was her ability to hear again, and at the screams of her name, she wished so desperately to call out some reassurance, but it just so happened that her voice died with her.


	47. Adrinino: A Casual 'I Love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're boyfriends ok

"Dude, I love you."

“Um… yeah, I love you too, Nino,” Adrien said, looking up from his physics notes with a hint of confusion. He found it odd of his best friend to say so suddenly, but he wouldn’t complain about it- confirmation of friendship was always nice, after all.

Nino fidgeted somewhat nervously, something Adrien hadn’t seen since his crush on Marinette, and his attention was completely pulled from his work.

“You… mean it as more than a friend?” Adrien asked, somewhat worried that he wouldn’t hear the answer over his own beating heart. Instead of speaking, though, Nino only nodded, and Adrien couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he vaulted over his desk and threw himself at Nino, all the while exclaiming, “I love you too!”


	48. Alya, Mari: Best Friends Don't Let Best Friends Drink Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alcohol tw
> 
> i have no clue how alcohol works

Alya knew she should've held her back from drinking the whole bottle, but downing half the merlot herself was probably not the best way to go about it. 

Nonetheless, she had made the sacrifice so Marinette wouldn’t have to suffer alone. Luckily, they were both in Alya’s apartment and not at some smoke-filled bar, so when Marinette began wobbling and stumbling, it only took a few minutes for her to get to Alya’s bed. Alya managed to maneuver herself into the room too, and it didn’t take long for her to collapse on the bed as well, not caring that she was about to wet herself or her mattress. 

Marinette said something unintelligible before muttering, “Als, did y’know that ‘m Lad’bug?” She started snoring almost immediately after she said that, leaving no time for Alya to respond as the wine carried them both off to sleep.


	49. Alya, Marinette: She Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but she didn't mean to

"I’m not a bad person, I’m just overwhelmed." 

At least, that’s what Alya kept telling herself. As it happened, Alya’s life had gotten increasingly more difficult when she was given her miraculous; she now had to juggle babysitting her sisters, her schoolwork, her housework, her reporting, and her hero duties. She had to give up something to make it all happen, and as her amount of sleep decreased, so did her patience.

She hadn’t even really noticed herself becoming more irritable until that afternoon, when Marinette had gone on one of her spiels and she snapped at the other girl. At the hurt look on her best friend’s face, Alya regretted her action, and before she could apologize, Marinette had ran out, leaving Alya to try convincing herself that she wasn’t actually bad. (She didn’t believe it; the hurt on Marinette’s face wouldn’t let her believe it.)


	50. Marinette, Etta, Ella, Manon: Too Many Rugrats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why would you do this to urself mari

"I think... this may have been a mistake," she groaned. Marinette could only watch as Etta, Ella, and Manon practically flew off the walls in a frenzy. They were supposed to be playing tag with each other, but instead, they all kept slapping their hands at Marinette whenever they passed by, proudly exclaiming that she’s it. 

“I’m never offering to babysit you three together ever again,” she groaned as another little hand smacked her leg. Scowling, Marinette tore off after the culprit, her hand outstretched. Unfortunately, the little gremlin took a sharp turn, officially ending their game when Marinette ran face-first into the wall and fell backwards.


	51. Mari, Plagg: Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragon au!!
> 
> last one

She approached the dragon with casual wariness of someone who is uncertain if what they heard was a joke or not. 

The dragon, in turn, grinned at her in a lazy way as its green eyes shimmered. “Come now, dear, I promise that hurting you is the furthest thing from my mind,” it said with its silver tongue.

This did not deter the girl’s wariness, but instead slowed her progress. “What reason have I to trust you?” she asked, knowing full well the reason why she needed the dragon.

As if confirming her thoughts, the dragon smiled toothily and replied, “Why, because trust of some degree is important for any alliance, so if you’re to save your village and I’m to save my partner, we will need to help each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my tumblr tag containing all the fics: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/tagged/collab+fic


End file.
